kikanfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 11
Session 11 (Last of the semester) Pique disguises the party with cosmetics. Brandis concentrates to look like a shifter and he succeeds. The party heads toward the spear. The party goes on and stores start appearing that contain most likely illegal goods. The party walks up to a bar with a spear with a black blade on it. The clocks turn purple. The party members who are “slaves” are escorted into the spear to go through some tests. The “slaves” are taken downstairs. The “slaves” are taken to fight other slaves to test their toughness. The “slaves” are taken through an arena and taken to a dungeon. Pique talks to Chem very elegantly and making people in the bar uncomfortable. Pique waits to see the slaves that Chem is offering. This brute walks in with two individuals that look like Brandis’s parents. James owns Brandis’s parents. Chem takes pique down to the coliseum. The “Slaves” are on one side of the arena and four other on the other side. A brute points to Ollie and says, “You you’re first.” Ollie goes up to fight a brute like boy. Ralan goes to fight next. Giewptar goes to fight. Brandis fights. After Brandis’s fight a man in a white cloak walks into the arena and draws a black blade and motions for Brandis to attack. Chem says that the man is James the leader of the Black Blade. He knocks Brandis prone and leaves him at one HP. James walks up to Brandis removes a shadow from his face it’s Benn Corbin Brandis’s half brother. He puts the shadow over his face. And whispers don’t say a word and walks off. Pique and Chem go back to the bar and Chem shakes his hand and gives Brandis’s parents to Pique and walks off. The “Slaves” are escorted down to the dungeon when the “slaves” are given potions. A small human panics and runs past Pique to the back door. A large Goliath man walks out into the street. Pique peeks outside. Pique see’s a man with cloaks like the cloaks of the man who told the party about the Devoiler. Pique goes downstairs. The chief executive name Rot of special ops is outside of the bar. Rot takes his cloak off. He is a large red Tiefling. “We are the authority here.” Says Rot. James steps forward with his Black Blade. Rot says we have gotten what we’ve came for. Two cloaked figures appear with holding Brandis’s parents. James lunges at Rot but Rot shimmers away. Pique opens the dungeons door. The party runs up the stairs through a way that seems to lead outside. They open a latch that leads to the roof. The party jumping from roof to roof and someone is following. The party gets off the roofs. They run south. The party opens a door to an abandoned house. The party talks about what happened and the court. The court has infiltrated the Balance through Rot. Pique suggests that the party go to the east to a safe location. The party leaves. The party travels. Brandis’s Birthday passes. The party reaches the watchtowers outside of Kol. Pique believes that people still inhabit the watchtowers. Pique, Ollie, and Diesalyn walk towards the watchtowers. Two figures meet them in the center. Pique tells the watchmen that he has to bury the ashes of his friend past the towers. The watchmen say they will escort the party. “No no, I’ll only be dead temporarily he’s got the stick.” The party walks with the watchmen to the hill. Pique goes up on the hill and lies down and stabs himself. One of the watchmen lays a person on where Pique was and the watchman stabs himself and the gate opens up. Marcus’s knife kills and then heals afterwards. The watchmen say, “Take your friend.” The watchman shows Chem. Chem was following the party. “Close the door behind you and see you when you get out if you get out.” Ollie, Pique, and Ralan go to sleep under the branch. Pique feels for Ollie and Ralan in the dream realm. Pique then makes a big yellow line to guide them. Ollie goes up into a tower that Pique made. The nightmares can’t get into the tower. Pique looks through Marcus’s journal and it goes into detail about the watchtowers and the knife. Then the journal contains the plans to the chamber that party is currently in. The party wakes up. The party goes forward and the cavern lights up as they go forward. In front of the party is a large door. The door leads into the main room. There are two doors to the side. One leads to storage and the other to the library. Ollie and Diesalyn open the doors. The party walks into a very black room. As they walk in the room lights up. The party sees the T which is the symbol of the tenth god. Giewptar sees this and his eyes glow red and he hovers in the air and is pulled towards the T. Giewptar’s hair gets longer. Giewptar looks over and his eyes are white. Giewptar says, “I’m awake.” Giewptar was Pastil. “I am the being that is the Wanderer.” “Amadeo has the been the end of me for nearly every life.” The Wanderer senses something familiar and closes the door behind the party. Amadeo is standing by the door. Amadeo knocks the party down except The Wanderer. The Wanderer and Amadeo fight. Amadeo pulls the walls in and the cavern collapses. The party except Giewptar runs out of the cavern. As they leave the cavern explodes with flame. The party stands in shock. Giewptar has died. Yet he has been reborn as someone else somewhere else. SESSION ENDS! Category:Sessions